Kindling
by LawAndBensler
Summary: Kindling: to ignite, to excite, to stir up, inflame. EO, Season 7. Warning: Rated really M, smut galore (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**Kindling. **

Elliot/Olivia. Season 7  
>Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. I just let the characters go out and play once in a while.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kindling <em> - to ignite, to excite, to stir up, inflame

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. _Olivia repeated to herself again, resting her head on the worn wood of the bar. She rubs her eyes and sits back up, reaching again for her whiskey sour. What was she doing here? Yes, they were co-workers, partners even, but did she really agree to a drink with Elliot? Was it just a drink? Was it is date? He was separated from his wife, but…Jesus, she needed to get out of her own head and stop thinking so much.

She takes a long swig of her drink, forgoing the straw to feel the liquid burn down her throat. Maybe after a good strong drink, the butterflies would start to settle. But really, what did she have to be nervous about? This was Elliot…one of her best friends, her partner of 7 years. He was funny, charming, honest, sexy….fuck, did she just say sexy?

Another huge swallow of her drink down the hatch.

"Whoa, slow down there tiger." His words coupled with his gravel voice made her jump. "Hey, its just me." Elliot states, resting his hand on her back as he slides into the bar stool to her left. His right hand, meant to soothe, was now burning through her leather jacket, her skin under his touch suddenly on fire.

Olivia clears her throat and glances up at his blue eyes. "I thought you weren't coming." She tries to sound calm, gosh she hoped she sounded calm, because the butterflies in her stomach had come back full force.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Liv" He shrugged, resting his forearms on the bar.

Since the moment she met him, the moment they were introduced, she knew it was done. It just happened, it was a pairing. She couldn't help the chemistry they had, it was there from the first second. The only way to describe it was like two souls fitting together. Gosh, now she sounded cheesy too.

Elliot waves toward the bartender, the same mid-30's gentleman who had no shame in staring down Olivia's scoop neck t-shirt earlier when he placed her drink in front of her. Funny that now he wouldn't so much as glance in her direction with Elliot sitting by her side.

"Two whiskey shots and a Guinness" Elliot ordered, turning his head to rest his chin on his shoulder and winking at Olivia. Her cheeks instantly burned and she swallowed hard, hoping Elliot hadn't noticed the sudden redness of her face. Maybe he had, and maybe it had affected him just as much because she noticed his slight shift in the barstool. He quickly put his left hand in his jeans pocket, shifting again before pulling his hand out. Jesus, was he just adjusting himself? Was he? No, he couldn't have been turned on just from the blush in her cheeks? Could he?

Olivia reached for the shot of whiskey, a sudden surge of pride and adrenaline making her brave. "To a night we never forget" She winks right back at him, downing her shot and scooping up her whiskey sour.

"Damn Liv, let me catch up" Elliot protests, throwing back his shot in the process. He quickly ordered another and soon they have a slew of empty shot glasses in front of them. It probably wasn't the best idea to drink this much, especially since they had to be back at work in the morning. But gosh, Elliot is cute and she is single and what's one night of fun between friends?

With thoughts like that, Olivia quickly realized she could feel the alcohol course through the veins. It didn't help that she had forgone dinner earlier in her state of nervousness. "You know what we should do Elliot?" Her voice drops an octave and she places her right hand across her to rest on his right bicep, leaning close to whisper to him.

He leaned right back to her, his face so close she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. She couldn't concentrate with him so close. Her head felt instantly fuzzy with his proximity. Had he ever been this close to her before? But before he could make a move, she sits up straight on her chair and smirks at him, "We should play a drinking game!"

Elliot leaned back, his brow furrows at her words. Is this what she really wants to do tonight? "A drinking game?" he questioned.

"Yes, like back in college. Plus we will get to know each other better. We haven't exactly been the best at talking in the past."

Elliot just scoffed in return. Olivia looked up at him through her long lashes and drew her bottom lip into her mouth, biting softly. "A little game never hurt anyone Elliot. It is called 'Never Have I Ever.' You have to name something you have never done, and if the other person has done it, they have to drink."

"Yeah I've heard of it" He smirks. "Never have I ever gone skydiving."

_This is going to be too easy._ Olivia thinks. "Elliot, it is suppose to be a sexual game."

He swallowed visibly, his face lightening a shade as he paled. He took a huge swallow of his third beer of the night. Olivia knew he had to be feeling those beers plus the shots they consumed earlier.

"Here, I'll go first" Olivia smirks in his direction. "Never have I ever been caught by a roommate having sex."

Elliot didn't move. "Nope didn't happen to me either."

_Dammit, _Olivia starts to worry. _This might actually be hard. How much am I willing to reveal here? _

"My turn?" Elliot asked. "Never have I ever had a one night stand" Olivia instantly picked up her drink; but her eyes dropped to the worn wood of the bar. She refused to make eye contact with him. He furrowed his eyebrow at her, questioning.

"Hey, no judgment, " She said playfully, slapping his arm in the process.

He grabbed her fingers just as her hand made contact with his arm, intertwining her fingers with his own. They sat there for a long minute. His left hand weaved through her right, neither moving, but neither acknowledging what was actually happening.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was his hand in hers or the heat of his blue eyes on her face, but the next question she asked came purely on instinct. She couldn't believe she was saying the words even as they spilled from her mouth. "Never have I ever kissed a co-worker."

Elliot straightened up in his barstool, unwinds his hand from hers and tossed back the reminder of his warming beer. Olivia's eyes widen, "you have?" A small look of panic crossed over her features.

"Yeah, you." The words rushed out of his mouth as he cupped the side of her cheek, raked his fingers through her hair and tilted her head up toward him. His eyes dropped to her mouth and seconds before he made contact, he saw her eyes close and her lips part.

He brushed his lips over hers and felt her relax against him. That was enough to drive him forward, instinct propelling him to suck her bottom lip into his mouth. God, he had imagined kissing those full lips a thousand times over the last 7 years. But nothing compared to having them move against his own. The sensation shot straight to his groin.

Olivia lost it when his tongue slid into her mouth. She sucked on his tongue, swirling it with her own before they began to fight for dominance. His left hand now made its way down her neck to her collarbone, stroking along the skin peaking out from her scoop neck shirt. Her nipples hardened under his touch.

The kiss was soft, yet demanding. Elliot knew the moment their lips touched at that he had claimed possession of her; that she would never be the same around him again.

His hands moved down to the sides of her thighs and he dug his nails into the skin beneath her jeans. He pulled her forward on the barstool and planted himself between her legs as he continued the assault on her mouth.

For Olivia, just being this close to him wasn't enough. She needed more contact, she needed more of him. And she needed the point of contact to be lower because the ache and the wetness pooling in her panties needed immediate relief. She pushed forward, making hard contact with his groin and rubbing against him in slow circles. With her legs on either sides of him, he stood, never loosing contact with her mouth. Now that he was wedged between her legs, she moved her hands from his head to his lower back, shoving him further into her core. He hardened instantly against her as a deep groan escaped his throat. Lord, to hear him growl against her mouth. She could rip his clothes off right there in the middle of the dirty bar. If she could at least have his fingers pumping into her. No one would notice, no one was paying attention to them in this run down bar.

He snatched both her shoulders in his hands, pushing her back slightly. Her mouth retracted from his with a loud pop. Her lips were swollen from his touch, glistening wet with his saliva, the sides of her mouth red where his beginnings of a beard had scratched at her. "Jesus Christ Liv." If he hadn't known he wanted her before, he did now because just looking at her flush face made his jeans uncomfortably tight.

She giggled and used to back of her hand to wipe the saliva off her lips. "Did it get hot in here? I think it is a little warm." She knew exactly what she was doing to him as she shrugged off her leather jacket, placing it on the wooden stool to her right. She had worn a black lace bra under her white shirt for effect; but that wasn't needed now that her nipples were cutting straight through the material, demanding attention.

His eyes dropped to her chest and she swore she heard the smallest whimper escape his throat.

"Do you want to do another shot?" Olivia blurted. He looked at her, bewildered. Fuck no, he didn't want to do another shot. He wanted to get her home. He wanted to strip her down and plunged his tongue into her wetness. He could imagine her contracting against his mouth, her hands in his hair as his tongue fucked her core. He wanted to drown inside of her until her name was burned across his skin.

He was so caught up in his own dirty thoughts, he didn't register that she had ordered two shots of tequila, salt and lime and placed one in front of him on the bar.

"Tequila?" He questioned.

She leaned in close to his ear, tugging at his earlobe with her teeth, "Body shots. You go first." She pulled back and winked at him. She drew her index finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue to wet it with saliva. Olivia drew it out of her mouth with a pop and watched Elliot' eyes grow a dark as she ran her wet finger along to top of her breasts, dipping into the valley between them. She grabbed the salt shaker and traced the salt over where her finger had just been. Elliot didn't skip a beat, lapping the salt up. He took his time running his tongue along each breast, feeling his skin goosebump under his tongue. He dipped his tongue into the warm honey skin between her full breasts. Olivia grabbed onto his short hair when his tongue plunged lower, making a quick swipe along her hardened nipple. She arched her back into his mouth, trying to gain even a little more contact.

He raised his head up, looking directly into her brown eyes before grabbing his tequila and downing it in one quick motion. He rushed for his lime to find it gone. When he glanced back up, Olivia had already placed it between her teeth, taunting him once again with her mouth and those goddamn lips. He instantly kissed her hard, the taste of the lime barely registering as his teeth scrapped along hers. He couldn't stand the teasing anymore and he reached up to squeeze her breast, eliciting a deep moan from her.

"Fuck me" she cried out against his mouth.

His mind goes into overdrive and he lurched at her, his right arm encircling her waist. His hand fell onto the exposed skin where her shirt had lifted. God she was so soft against his rough finger pads. He lifted her inches off the floor as he reached into his pocket, throwing a wad of crumbled bills on the bar. Olivia dipped her head into the space between his neck and his shoulder giggling as he began to carry her out of the bar.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

She hadn't stopped kissing his neck since they got into the cab.

"My place or yours?" She murmured against his skin.

"Whatever is closer." He was growing impatient. Well, his dick was growing impatient. He was painful hard against his jeans and with her nipping at his jaw, her hands running along his thighs, it was hard for him to not lose control in the back of a dirty NYC cab.

She moved down to his collarbone and bit into the skin there. "My place then."

He was going to be in her bed. He was going to have Olivia Benson naked. In bed. With him. He needed to take back control of the situation before he came in his pants.

He grabbed her chin away from his neck, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Her breathing hitched when he slid a hand between her legs. He could feel her wetness even through her jeans. When his fingers pushed hard into her, she jolted against him. Her hand flew to his thigh, grasping at his jeans, her knuckles turning white as she threw her head back into the faux leather seat of the cab, squeezing her eyes shut. He watched her face twist in ecstasy as he rubbed against her jeans again. A shutter torn through her and she clenched her thighs together, trapping his hand against her core. He continued to press against her, barely feeling the outline of where he could easily sink into her if she was naked. He moved up, searching for her clit. He knew he'd struck gold when she nearly jumped off at seat, her face darkening a deep shade of red. He moved to nibble her ear, his husky voice dropping an octave, "God you're beautiful Liv. So fucking sexy. I want to have my mouth. I want to taste you as you cum." His words ripped through her like wildfire, every nerve ending on edge, fueling her desire for him.

When her breathing began to come in pants, she started to beg, "Please. Elliot. Don't…Don't stop…I'm close."

He quickly covered her mouth with his own, muffling her screams as she came hard. She bucked up into his hand. She bit into his bottom lip, drawing blood. He knew the image of her cumming against his hand would be permanently etched in his brain. How he was even supposed to get through another day of work without bending her over an interrogation room table and doing her in front of the squad was beyond him.

* * *

><p>They stumbled their way to the elevator of her building. Hands and lips still touching, grasping; desperate not to lose contact if even for a second. When the elevator doors closed she was immediately on him, pushing him hard against the back on the elevator. She ground her hips into him, feeling him….<p>

Whatever work he had done in the cab was negated because she was dripping wet for him again. This time grinding up against him wasn't enough. She needed to feel him inside of her, clench around his cock as he thrust deep. She wanted to scratch and bite and claw then blush tomorrow when he tried to cover the marks.

His fingers trailed down her breasts, over her nipples, down to her hips. His nails dug into any exposed skin and he used the grip to take back control until her back was against the wall. Her legs instantly wrapped around him and God could she feel him. Strong and big and so fucking hard. Oh God was he hard and his dick was an iron rod against her core. As his tongue continued to fuck her mouth, she reached for his belt. She didn't care that she was in her elevator, she didn't even care that there were security cameras. She pulled the belt from a loop, but he grabbed her wrists…"Not here" he growled in her ear. "When I fuck you, I want you naked. In bed. Beneath me."

She snaked out of his grasp just as the elevator reached the top floor.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

She struggled to put her key in the door, fumbling with the wad of keychains and keys in her hand. "Dammit El, I can't focus" Her mind had gone numb, the second they reached her door and he wound both his hands under her shirt, cupping her breasts and rubbing his thumbs over her hardened nipples. "Elliott" She cursed as he bit down into her neck then ran his tongue over the area, soothing the skin as he went.

Suddenly, she dropped her hands entirely, her keys falling to her side. She pressed her forehead onto the door, her breathing once again becoming labored.

As she tried to recover from his suddenly onslaught, he reached down to grasp her wrist, bringing the keys up to the door and unlocking it.

Once inside, he turned his attention toward her once again. The combination of the alcohol, the teasing, the flirting during work, the jokes the squad made about them sleeping together…fuck it, at this point he stopped thinking and was solely focused on getting her undressed. He slammed the door shut then twisted Olivia's body against him, pushing her against the back of the door. He widened his stance and she easily fit between the crus of his legs. She was meant to be there. She fit perfect against him and as he slid his hands under her shirt, across the smooth expansion of her back, she began to grind against his erection.

For Elliot, Olivia belonged to the world in every other way but tonight, tonight she was his. He wouldn't think about the consequences of this night, of their work relationship because the second he saw her breasts spilling out of her black lace bra when she stripped her shirt off, he was done. His world was dissolving because fuck she is built for sex. Her hips hold lush curves and her breasts strain the material of her bra and he will never, ever get enough of this woman.

She reached behind her back to unhook her bra, letting it fall away from her. Her breasts are perfect and golden and he reaches out and cups them, feeling their weight in his palms. He can't believe it took him 7 years for him to see her topless. He never wants to see her with a shirt on again.

His mouth goes to her nipple and he is sucking, stroking, nipping at her and she is arching her back into him. She knows she will be raw and tender tomorrow. Her bra will sting when she puts it back on because his mouth and his stubble are drinking her in like her body will give him life. She lets him continue anyway.

His hands reach for the button of her jeans as she reached for the edge of his shirt. But she is quicker and she is pulling it over his head before he can get her out of her pants. Her arms lock under his and she is pulling him against him. She exhales hard against him as her nipples finally make contact with his bare chest. She is done playing and frantically, she strips her off her jeans and black thong.

When he finally, finally gets to look at her, she is bare and perfect and glistening wet for him. He can't help it, he can't resist…he drops to his knees and pushes her thighs apart with his fingers. He is diving his tongue into her wetness. And she is sweet and warm and feels like silk against his tongue. Her hands are in his hair and she is pulling him closer into her until his tongue penetrates her and she almost explodes for a second time that night. He is lapping her juices and isn't planning on stopping until he has her spilling into his mouth.

But suddenly she is pulling him up, crawling at his shoulders because she can't take anymore. Her knees feel like jello and the blood is pounding in her ears, but she needs more than his tongue and his fingers. Olivia grabs at his belt but she can't get her fingers to work. He is hard, so fucking hard against the material and she can see the monument in his jeans. He wraps his fingers around her tiny wrists and drops both her arms to her sides, stopping her. She stares wide-eyed as his pants and boxers drop before her. And sonofabitch, he is thick and for a split second she wonders how he will even fit inside of her.

Before her thoughts go any further, his tongue is back in her mouth and his teeth are colliding with hers. He is ushering her to the bedroom and she easily follows.

Before they reach the bedroom, he bends down and grabs his discarded jeans. She sees him reaching in the pocket and her hand grabs his wrist, stopping him. "It's fine, we're covered." He raises an eyebrow at her, but she puts a finger to his lips, outlining them slowly. "I want you to come inside of me," her husky voice purrs at him. Then, quickly, unexpectedly, she spins on her heels and heads straight for the bedroom. Her naked form, her dips and curves and honey skin taunting him as she walks away.

He swears under his breath. This woman will be the death of him.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

She walks backward toward the bed, holding his gaze the entire way. She is dangerous. All curves and valleys and dark, brown eyes filled with desire. Desire for him.

Her knees hit the edge of the bed and she drops softly onto the mattress. The moonlight is coming gently through her window and he can see her chest and her stomach and her waist and God he can see that she is still wet for him. Elliot leans over her, kissing and sucking up her body. She inhales sharply as his tongue dips into her belly button and he notes that because he is going to learn every inch of her body and every spot that makes her moan.

When he reaches her mouth, he hovers over her. Close enough to share her air, but just far enough away that he doesn't touch her, not yet. He reaches between them to grab his cock in his hand and watches her eyes grow wide as he rubs up and down her bare slit. God she is soaking wet for him and soft as hell. She cries out as he pushes the tip of his cock into her and dammit she wants more. She slams her lips into his and grinds up into him, trying to get even a couple more inches within her.

She is frustrated because his tongue and fingers and not enough and she is struggling to show any restraint. He is so close to fucking her and she doesn't know why he is trying to take this slow. She wants nothing more than him to bury himself inside of her like there is no tomorrow.

He knows she is suffocating with need but he can't help continuing to rub her, each pass along her wetting his cock more. Her hair is beginning to curl with the moisture in the room, her cheeks are flushed, her hands have curled into fists and her breasts are heaving with each breath, her nipples hard beneath his gaze and Elliott just looking at her this turned on makes him want to come.

She is done with this bullshit taking it slow so she grabs his chin to look him directly in the eyes. "No more teasing. Now." She urged and he obliged, entering her in one swift motion. Fuck, she was tight, a steel trap against his dick. But God, she was so wet and warm and he felt like he was sliding home inside of her. His forehead drops to hers because the force of finally, finally getting inside of her almost makes him cum.

Her hips bucked up at the lack of movement from him. And he pulls almost all the way out to enter her again. She deep moan escapes her throat as he jerks into her for a second time. Her legs fall open and she drawing him in, begging him for more.

He begins to recklessly pump in and out of her and his balls are slapping against her. He is animalistic and out of control when he fucks her. But she doesn't care, she raises up to meet him as he takes her hard. And she raises a leg up around him because she needs to feel every inch of him. She's screaming for him and she knows her neighbors hear but she no longer cares. She needs this. She needs to come around his cock as he spills inside of her. She lets out a strangled moan against him.

He grabs her wrists and pins them high above her head. She is soaked in a sheen of sweat as he plunges into her core. She presses her heels into his ass to draw him in even more. He fucks her high and deep. His hands dig into the sides and up her breasts and he is everywhere. His touch burning into her skin. She will smell him on her and in her sheets long after he is gone and she doesn't care, she wants it this way.

"Holy fuck. Fuck. Fuck" Olivia cries out because every nerve is on fire, she is trembling and burning and shaking for him. And she just needs one, maybe two more thrusts before she is falling over the edge. Her vision starts to blur and she feels like she is splintering around him.

"Come. Now." Elliot reaches between them to press his thumb hard into her clit. And this, this is it because she is diving over the edge with him. Her toes curl, her eyes slam shut. She holds on to him for dear life, digging her nails into his shoulders. She screams into his mouth because she is clenching hard around him. Shockwaves rippling through her core and she has never come like this before. Even when she was alone in her room, his name on her lips and her fingers pumping deep inside of her.

"Jesus Christ Liv. Fuck" He hisses because the motions of her shattering around him are driving him to the edge. The fire starts in his spine and his balls are tingling and he is driving into her harder, desperate for him own release. He grunts once more into her and she can feel him tensing above her. He is exploding inside of her and emptying himself; hot and wet and just him.

When she finally starts to come down from her high, she's sticky, he's sticky and he's breathing hard against her neck. She's trapped beneath him but she doesn't want to move him even with his weight heavy on top of her. If she moves, if he rolls off of her, she knows the moment is over. She knows they will return to work tomorrow like this never happened. And she just isn't ready for that yet.

"Let me stay" his words surprise her. He buries his face into her breasts while his fingers trace circles around her nipples. "I don't want to leave yet."

Her throat is dry and she is afraid her voice will crack and give away her emotion if she speaks. She simply nods against the top of his head but she can tell by the change in his breathing that he has already begun to drift to sleep.

He stays inside of her.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing she notices when she opens her eyes is that it is still dark outside. The second is that her room smells like sex. The third, oh God, the third is that he is still beside her, naked.

The image of him naked and asleep across her bed will forever be burned into her mind. The sheet laying haphazardly over his waist, his chest bare, and in the moonlight she can see the outline of his tattoo. She always wanted to touch that tattoo, run her finger along the cross. Olivia studies his breathing and determines that he is still in in a deep sleep so she reaches over and traces the lines. His skin prickles beneath her fingers. The temptation is too great so she bends to place a kiss on his shoulder, right above the head of Jesus. Her tongue darts out to taste the skin there. He is salty and smells like sex and a faint hint of soap.

"Do that again," he murmurs with his eyes still closed. Her lips stop moving against his skin. He was awake. She is caught. But as she looks up she can see he is already starting to grow hard beneath the sheet. So she does it again, but this time she trails her tongue up his shoulder and into the dip of his neck. When she bites into the skin there, his breathing hitches and his hands, once lying at his sides, make their way up her bare back. He is pulling her against him and before she knows it, she is flat and naked across him. His cock is already hard, pressing into her thigh. Instantly, she wants him again. And she wonders if it will always be this way. If a touch in the precinct or a glance in her direction across their desks will make her soaking wet for him.

She sits up and feels him beginning to press into her. Just a few inches more and he will be filling her, stretching her once again. Olivia is flooded with wetness as soon as the thought crosses her mind. In a few short seconds, she is hungry for him again. She lifts up on her knees and grasps his cock with her right hand. She runs over the length of him, feeling every vein and ridge that she hadn't studied last night. Precum has gathered at the tip and she gets the sudden urge to taste him. Her tongue darts through her lips and she swirls it around him. He lets out a carnal growl. He is just a little bit salty but God he feels like silk against her tongue. She runs it down the length of him and back up. He twitches against her mouth.

"Are you sure?" He pauses to question her. Of course she is sure. How could she not be? And then she remembers that he is barely just separated from his wife and in a few short hours they have to be back at the station and he has children and he….she can't think anymore, she can't get worked up over this, so she simply raises herself back up on her knees and sinks down onto him. She is sore from only hours ago but God he is big and full inside her once again.

This time, she sets the pace. She is slow, almost lazy against him as she lifts herself up and back down on his cock. She straddles him with her legs on either side of his thighs. His hands are everywhere – her hair, her shoulders, down her breasts and stomach. He is feeling and soothing every inch of her that he ransacked last night. He reaches over and pulls her chin to him. Her lips will never cease to amaze him, so full and somehow always just a slight shade of pink. He runs his tongue across her bottom lip and her tongue meets him there. The contact had just as much electricity behind it as last night, but this time, this time things felt different. This no longer felt like a drunken one nightstand. The connection they shared when they first met has only grown and she can feel it expanding with each look into his eyes and touch and kiss.

She places her hands flat along his chest and grinds into him, feeling the slow building pleasure rise up from her core again. He is smooth lines and hard curves and his muscles ripple as he is impaling into her. Lord, the feeling of him rocking beneath her was spurring her on, and he would rotate his pelvis every so often to rub against her clit. She purred above him, the sluggish pace starting to drive her mad. She needed more friction from him but he held her hips to slow her movement when she started to jerk harder, faster into him. "Easy Liv. Just take it slow. I want this to last" he growled against her but his voice is dark and ragged and she can tell he is struggling to stay in control just as much as she was.

He exhales against her and she can see his jaw clenching, see him fighting to hold on just a little bit longer. Her breathing hitches when he dips his hands to her ass to pull her down onto him as he pushes up against her.

Her legs begin to tremble and she knows she can't hold out much longer. "More…" she bucks on top of him and begins to take over control, her hips starting a maddening pace. He releases his hold on her hips and instead moves to wind his hands through her hair. He uses the back of her head to pull her down to him, his month landing to the side of her jaw. He licks along the ridge.

The combination of his tongue, her clit now ground against his pelvis, her nipples brushing his chest, it is all too much. The world stops spinning on its axis and she feels herself splitting it two for him. But this time, it isn't just her body, she feels herself open up to him. The tether that binds them will go much deeper than tonight.

Her core vibrates and hums around his cock and she feels herself tightening, tightening so hard around him that she almost expels him from her body. She loses control when he lifts his hips hard into her. Her entire body tingles, her ears are ringing and she is staring right into his blue eyes and she spasms around his cock, finally, finally giving in and feeling the earth shatter beneath her. He pummels into her once more then holds her hard against him. His hands pressing her back tight into his chest. "Oh god, _Elliot" _She rasps as her eyes flutter, she struggles to keep them open against his blue entire body begins to shake above him. And he is giving into her heat and her wetness and he is dying inside of her.

"So tight" he chokes out as she comes and at the same time his cock pulses inside of her, his white-hot release coming in waves. He releases into her again, filling her to the brim.

"Shit" he grunts as he comes down from his high. It takes her a minute to recover. Her muscles ache and aftershocks still ripple through her. He can feel her clench and a spasm around his cock. And he is sensitive as fuck and it is almost painful to still feel her but he doesn't want to move her off of him.

She does it for him, climbing over him to allow his cock to slide out of her. She feels the immediate void of him, but the feeling is quickly replaced when she feels his fluids now mingled with her running down her thigh.

"I'm going to go take a shower. We have to be at work in 2 hours" she mentions casually and begins walking to door to the right of her bedroom.

Elliot is frozen on the bed. Does he follow her? Does he gather his clothes and leave? Does he meet her at the precinct and never mention the incident again? The last thought brings a tightness to his chest and he lets out a strangled breath. No, he couldn't have her for just one night; it wasn't enough.

She interrupts his thoughts right before she reaches the doorway to the bathroom. Olivia stops, turning her head to glance over her shoulder and glance at him.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She winks as she asks then continues her saunter to the bathroom. Never looking back to see if he follows. But knowing that he will.

_Fin. _


End file.
